Blazestar's Treachery
by eaglefan2569
Summary: Blazestar, the evil leader of RiverClan, is ruining the Clans. Will Risendawn and Fallenleaf's kits, Risingmoon, Flameheart, and Flarefire, be able to stop his evil reign? I am Co-Writing this with Cliffdiverwarriorcat! Please R&R! This is new, but you'll like it. After story of Risenstorm's Grief, by Cliffdiverwarriorcat! ENJOYYYYYYYYYY! *throws tacos* (ONLY KIT OC'S!)
1. Prologue

**Hey Gliders this is a story I'm Co-Writing with none other then... ****_CLIFFDIVERWARRIORCAT!_**

**Cliffeh: Hey guys we hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Eagle: Here comes ze prologue!**

* * *

_Prologue_

A large ginger tom with jagged yellow patches and amber eyes crept over a hill, eyes flashing in the darkness. A ginger tom with dark ginger stripes crept beside him.

"Blazestar." The tom hissed. "Are you sure we should attack ShadowClan? We can't be sure if Coldstar is prepared for us."

"Trust me, Swirlfoot, they wont." Blazestar growled softly, crouching lower. Creeping towards the ShadowClan barrier, he summoned his patrol with a flick of his tail. Blazestar looked at Swirlfoot, then noddded. He and Swirlfoot leapt out of the undergrowth.

"RiverClan! Attack!" Blazestar yowled, the RiverClan warriors surging forward, bursting into the camp. Blazestar stood in the middle of the camp, watching as Warriors of ShadowClan raced out of their dens, groggy with eyes wide. Blazestar leapt at the first warrior he could find, grabbing onto their pelt.

A pale silver tom with icy blue eyes leapt at Blazestar, knocking him off and pinning him. "What are you doing, Blazestar? This attack is unjust!"

Blazestar knocked him off. "Your warriors have been stealing fish, Coldstar. We're making sure you pay." leaping past Coldstar, Blazestar scanned his surroundings. A black she-cat with brown, white, and ginger patches with pale yellow eyes was battling a large golden brown tom. Streaks of scarlet were already starting to spot her pelt, and she was starting to look exhausted.

"Mottlenose!" A small, pure white tom with bright blue eyes raced over, leaping at the golden brown tom. The tom realized he was out-numbered, and fled.

"Thanks for helping me with Brackenfire, Icypaw." Mottlenose mewed, touching her nose to the top of her apprentice's head.

"Blazestar!" Swirlfoot called. "We're winning!" Blazestar looked over. All of ShadowClan had abandoned the camp, or were abandoning it, apart from Coldstar, A black tom with light green eyes, and those who would never get up again.

"This is madness." Coldstar hissed, staring at the remains of his Clans' camp.

"No. This is revenge." Blazestar hissed.

The black tom set his tail on Coldstar's shoulders. "We need to go be with our Clanmates. We'll have to find a new home." The tom said softly.

Coldstar narrowed his eyes. "You're right, Shadeleaf. Go tell the others I'll be there soon." Shadeleaf nodded, the black deputy racing off after his Clanmates. Turning to Blazestar, he hissed, "This isn't over, Blazestar. We will return." Coldstar then spun around, and ran off. No RiverClan cats had fallen, but Brightfire, Shortpaw, and Toadfur of ShadowClan would never get up again.

* * *

RiverClan feasted on fish that night, an easy victory. Seedheart sighed. _Blazestar is always leading us into battle. Soon enough, I wont have enough supplies to heal._ Seedheart thought, turning to his apprentice.

"Songpaw, can you go check on Mottlenose? She got hurt pretty bad." Seedheart mewed, slapping a poultice onto Swirlfoot's ear.

"Sure." Songpaw mewed, grabbing some tansy and cobwebs just in case. When Swirlfoot had gone, Fallenleaf entered.

"May I speak with you?" The golden senior warrior asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Seedheart said, laying down exhaustedly.

"I'm a bit concerned about Risendawn. She's close to kitting soon, but I'm afraid of what will happen. You and I both know Blazestar is starting to train kits." Fallenleaf mewed, flicking his ear.

Seedheart sighed. "Just tell Risendawn all will be well, and no need to worry. I cant change what Blazestar has decreed, but I can make sure the kits will grow healthy and strong." He flicked his tail in dismissal. Fallenleaf sighed, then left the den.

* * *

Risendawn purred weakly, staring at the three bundles of fur beside her. One of the she-cats looked like Risendawn, the other a pretty ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. The tom was a ginger tom with black, white, and brown patches with green eyes and streaks of amber. Fallenleaf purred, licking Risendawn's head.

"They're beautiful." Fallenleaf whispered.

"What should we call them?" Risendawn mewed.

"I think we should call her Risingkit." Fallenleaf mewed, pointing to the one that looked like Risendawn.

"We should name her Flamekit." Risendawn purred, licking the ginger she-cat.

"Then what will you call the tom?" Seedheart questioned, laying out some borage leaves.

"Flarekit." Risendawn and Fallenleaf agreed. Seedheart nodded, then left.

_New kits are good, but they're gonna be apprenticed soon_. Seedheart thought as he padded away.

_We need to stop Blazestar. Once and for all._

* * *

**Cliffeh: Cliff hanger in the prologue!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Cliffeh: Where's your tacos, Eagle?**

**Me: Cliffeh, did you take them?**

**Cliffeh: *hides them* Why would I do that?**

**Me: *takes tacos back and eats them* OMNOMNOMNOM!**

**Cliffeh: Anyways, We're gonna be Co-Writing a few stories together!**

**Me: So be sure to look for those!**

**Cliffeh: Cliff is out. PEACE! *disappears in a fluffy of feathers.**

**Me: Better go too. Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in budder***


	2. Chapter 1: Fallenleaf is a peeping tom!

**Me: Welcome back to another chapter!**

**Cliffeh: I wrote it!**

**Me: Yes you did!**

**Cliffeh: Anyways, ON WITH ZE** CHAPTER!

* * *

_Ch. 1_

"Risingkit! Get back here!" Flarekit yelped.

Risingkit laughed. "You will never catch me!"

I rolled my eyes at my littermates and sat outside of the apprentices den, I was hoping that Waterpaw could teach me some fighting moves. I saw the white she-cat come out and jumped with joy.

"Oh hi Flamekit!" She said.

"Hi Waterpaw can you teach me some fighting moves?" I asked and saw her eyes flash with worry.

"Oh... Um... I don't think I can right now I think Littlefish is calling me." she said dashing over to her mentor.

"Weird." I muttered. I ran back to my siblings and started to play fight with them. I heard someone chuckled behind us and we looked up at the large tom.

"Well, I think that you three will make fine warriors as seeing you fight so well just playing." he said.

"Blazestar, they aren't going to be apprenticed at one moon." my father said coming up behind us.

"Fallenleaf why would I do that?" The tom said. I saw Fallenleaf sigh and mutter something under his breath and pick me and Flarekit up letting Risingkit hop on his back. When we got to the nursery Fallenleaf set us down an let Risingkit off of his back.

He started walking out of the nursery when Risendawn looked up. "Fallenleaf what happened?" She asked.

"Blazestar." he replied stalking off to the medicine den when our mother swayed her tail in front of us.

"Go to sleep now." she said gently when I realized I was really tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**Fallenleaf's POV**

I padded over to Seedheart's den and walked in. "Seedheart? Songpaw?"

"Yes?" A bronze she-cat asked.

"Songpaw do you know where Seedheart is?" I asked.

"Yeah he went to go visit the ThunderClan medicine cat do you need anything?" She asked I shook my head and walked out of the den walking out of the camp.

"Gingerheart? Are you there?" I heard someone say.

"Yes I am here what do you need?" Another said.

"Do you have any extra catmint we are running low and I am afraid that Greencough will be coming soon." the first said.

"Yes actually I was just collecting some, here you can have this bit I collected enough." the second voice replied kindly.

"Thank you Gingerheart."

"You're welcome, Seedheart." I blinked in surprise then understanding of our medicine cat then dashed back to camp waiting for Seedheart to get back.

"Fallenleaf? Are you sitting vigil?" Seedheart asked as he walked in.

"No I was waiting for you." I replied.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you please talk to Blazestar about the apprenticing kits, and the attacking of cats..." I asked he nodded grabbing the catmint he was holding and walked off to his den. I sighed walking back to the warriors den when I saw Seedheart stalk out of his den to go talk to Blazestar. I couldn't help it so I snuck around and listened to the conversation.

"Blazestar, you need to stop apprenticing the kits so early!" Seedheart exclaimed.

"This is my clan, so I can do what I want." Blazestar hissed back.

"If you just listen to someone other than Foxflare then you would have some sense!" Seedheart hissed. I stood there shocked Foxflare was dead she died a long time ago.

"I know she told you to lead Risenstorm to the twoleg nest, It's your fault she is dead!" Seedheart hissed again stalking out of the den. I dashed over to the warriors den and padded in laying in my nest.

* * *

**Cliffeh: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Me: *turns everyone into a cat* Hehehe I hope you enjoy that.**

**Cliffeh: Mrow? (Eagle!)**

**Me: *hands antidote to Cliffeh***

**Cliffeh: *drinks it, returning to normal* Thanks!**

**Me: No probs!**

**Cliffeh: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Me: And enjoy being a cat. If you leave a review, I will give you the antidote!**

**Cliffeh: Cliffeh is out. PEACE! *disappears in a fluffy of feathers***

**Me: I'm out to. PEACE! *disappears in budder***


	3. Blazestar's Treachery Cat's list!

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Cliffeh: We're going to show you the Clan cats list we made!**

**Me: I made ShadowClan and WindClan!**

**Cliffeh: And I made RiverClan and ThunderClan!**

**Me: Here it is!**

* * *

**_RiverClan_**  
Leader: Blazestar- large ginger tom with jagged yellow patches and amber eyes  
Deputy: Swirlfoot- ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and brown eyes  
Medicine cat: Seedheart- cream colored tom with light blue eyes  
(apprentice: Songpaw)  
Warriors:  
Brooklight- silver shecat with midnight blue eyes  
Sapphireclaw- blueish shecat with dark blue eyes  
Mosspath- golden shecat with bronze colored eyes  
Fallenleaf- tabby tom with forest green eyes, golden stripes, white underbelly, muzzle, tail tip, paws, and ear tips  
Mottlenose- black she-cat with brown, white, and ginger patches with pale yellow eyes  
(apprentice: Icypaw)  
Berryheart- brown tom with grey patches and amber eyes  
Thornheart- grey tom with dark green eyes  
Nettlethorn- light brown shecat with piercing yellow eyes  
Littlefish- cream colored tom with light green eyes  
(Apprentice: Waterpaw)  
Apprentices:  
Waterpaw- white shecat with magenta eyes  
Icypaw- small, pure white tom with bright blue eyes  
Songpaw- bronze colored shecat with topaz orange eyes  
Queens:  
Risendawn- Silver shecat with bright blue eyes (mother to Risingkit, Flarekit, and Flamekit) Dusktail- pretty light brown she-cat with darker patches and yellow eyes. (expecting Blazestar's kits) Elders: Jaggedstrike- Cranky old tabby tom with amber eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader: Coldstar- A pale silver tom with icy blue eyes.  
Deputy: Shadeleaf- A black tom with light green eyes (Apprentice: Patchpaw)  
Medicine Cat: Amberheart- beautiful golden she-cat with white patches, ginger stripes, and amber eyes. (Apprentice: Lilypaw) Warriors: Darknight- large black tom with dark green eyes. (Apprentice: Hardpaw) Dawnfur- pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes. Eagletail- dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Featherpaw) Foxear- bright ginger tom with amber eyes and one dark ginger ear. Birchflight- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Lavenderpaw) Shredfur- large tabby tom with brown eyes and shredded fur. Whitesnow- elegant white she-cat with blue eyes. Pinewing- dark ginger tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Cedarpaw) Flowerdew- dark gray she-cat with silver patches and green eyes. Brackenfire- A large golden brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: Lilypaw- pale gray she-cat with white streaks and blue eyes. Patchpaw- small black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Hardpaw- white tom with silver patches and icy blue eyes. Featherpaw- Fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes. Lavenderpaw- pale ginger she-cat with dark gray stripes, white underbelly, and amber eyes. Cedarpaw- dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. Queens: Sagewing- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks with blue eyes. (Whitekit- pure white she-kit with blue eyes. Blackkit- black tom with amber eyes.) (Mate: Pinewing) Fernshadow- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots and green eyes. (Expecting Coldstar's kits) Breezeheart- black she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes. (Frogkit- black tom with amber eyes. Runningkit- swift brown she-kit with green eyes. Tanglekit- pale ginger she-kit with white streaks and blue eyes.) (Mate: Shadeleaf) Elders: Lizardeye- Dark brown tom with one amber eye; the other is gone. Oaklight- pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Icybreeze- once-beautiful silver she-cat with black streaks and amber eyes.

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Dewstar- pale gray tom with shadowy green eyes  
Deputy: Sootclaw- large pale gray tom with darker gray spots and bright blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Gingerheart- ginger colored shecat with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Purelight- pure white shecat with light brown eyes (Apprentice- Stonepaw)  
Cliffdiver- dark grey shecat with black paws white underbelly and amethyst purple eyes  
Shardfang- Muscular tabby tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice- Lightningpaw)  
Daisyfoot- black shecat with cream patches and pale gray eyes  
Flowerstreak- red shecat with pale green eyes  
Badgerstorm- black tom with white paws and underbelly and yellow eyes  
Blacktail- white tom with black tail and brown eyes Jayflight- pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Apprentices:  
Stonepaw- light gray tom darker paws and amber eyes  
Lightningpaw- handsome golden tom with black paws and muzzle and shocking yellow eyes Foxpaw: sleek russet she-cat with green eyes  
Queens:  
Rednight- reddish shecat with midnight blue eyes (mother to Pebblekit- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes) Bleaknight- black she-cat with dark gray patches and yellow eyes. (Boulderkit- small dark gray tom with black spots and bright blue eyes. Kestrelkit- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes)  
Elders:  
Graysun- gray shecat with sun yellow eyes Sleekfur- golden she-cat with green eyes Patchtail- black-and-white tom with blue eyes Hawkfoot- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Harestar- small brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lightbreeze- Golden shecat with golden brown eyes and fluffy foxlike tail.

Medicine Cat: Breezefur- black tom with white swirls and green eyes (Apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Warriors: Swiftpelt- silver-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes. Barktail- dark brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Thornpaw) Thistlestrike- pale gray tom with blue eyes Brightwind- silver she-cat with bright blue eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw) Crowwing- black tom with white on chest with icy blue eyes Smallfoot- Pale gray tom with amber eyes and one paw bent inwards (Apprentice: Littlepaw) Brambleface- pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Sleetclaw- pale gray tom with darker gray flecks and green eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw) Roseflash- Sleek, swift white she-cat with auburn flecks

Apprentices: Nettlepaw- golden ginger tom with deep green eyes Thornpaw- golden brown tom with dark amber eyes Nightpaw- pure black she-cat with pale yellow eyes Littlepaw- small pale brown tom with blue eyes Morningpaw- pretty dappled she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens: Blossomflower- pretty dark brown dapppled she-cat with green eyes (Brightkit- small white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Darkkit- black tom with amber eyes.) (Mate: Harestar) Briarfur- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (Swiftkit- small black-and-white tom with green eyes. Runningkit- sleek pale brown she-kit with amber eyes. Cloudkit- fluffy white tom with icy blue eyes.) (Mate: Barktail) Lizardflight- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly, muzzle, and paws, with pale amber eyes. (Snowkit- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Blizzardkit- white tom with silver patches and icy blue eyes. Boulderkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes. Owlkit- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.) (Mate: Thistlestrike)

Elders: Rabbitfoot- white-and-brown tom with yellow eyes Silverstreak- silver she-cat with one dark gray streak and icy blue eyes Finchwing- dark gray tom with black streaks and green eyes Heathernose- bright ginger she-cat with golden stripes and brown eyes

_**Outside of the Clans**_

**_Rogue_ Group**

Leader: Claw- dark golden tom with one amber eye one green eye (To-be: Dark) Second In Command: Flint- Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes Healer: Seed- pale brown she-cat with white patches and bright green eyes (To-be: Bright) Fighters: Night- black tom with yellow eyes Demon- dark ginger tom with green eyes (To-be: Hawk) Fire- bright ginger tom with pale green eyes Featherscar- light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and blue eyes (Formerly ShadowClan) Streak- tabby tom with amber eyes Hunters: Shimmer- pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes Hollow- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Cinder- fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes (To-be: Dove) Bramble- golden tabby tom with amber eyes Trout- dark gray tom with blue eyes To-Be's: Dark- pure black tom with amber eyes. Bright- white-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes. Hawk- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Dove- fluffy gray she-cat with bright blue eyesQueens: Lily- dark gray she-cat with light gray patches and blueish-green eyes. (Grass- light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Lightning- golden ginger tom with dark amber eyes.) (Mate: Fire)Elders: Jay- ragged silver tabby tom with green eyes Flower- ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_**Loners**_

Blaze- bright ginger tom with amber eyes.

Doom- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Crow- black tom with white chest, paws, and tail tip, green eyes.

Shrew- brown tom

Finch- gray tom with blue eyes.

_**Kittypets**_

Scarlet- ginger she-cat with lighter stripes and amber eyes.

Shade- pure black she-cat with curious green eyes.

Crookshank- tabby tom with amber eyes and white patches.

Sparky- golden tom with amber eyes.

Skylar- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Willow- pale fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

**Me: So there's the list!**

**Cliff: So, we hope you pay tribute to the 9/11 attack!**

**Me: and R&R!**

**Cliff: I'm out. PEACE! *disappears in a flurry of feathers***

**Me: Same! *disappears in budder***


End file.
